


Shipping

by sackform



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Noa refusing to say "dick"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sackform/pseuds/sackform
Summary: Prompt from the granblue fantasy kink memeNoa/Rackam PWP.
Relationships: Noa/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt: [link](https://gbfkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/523.html?thread=2059#cmt2059)
>
>> **noa/rackam, clothed thigh fucking**  
>  what it says on the tin. rackam fucks noa in his cute tights

Rackam moves quietly, Noa has discovered. Most of the crew of the Grandcypher do, a habit of skyfarers who don't like to draw attention. But Rackam in particular has a habit of only making noise when he thinks it's required, so as not to scare the flighty warriors and bring their hands to their hilts. And as such, Noa takes no small amusement in making him startle with his arrival.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, Rackam," Noa says with a curve of a smile. Rackam's shoulders loosen as he does. It's sweet.

They've been avoiding each other, or something like it. Rackam coming as Noa goes, Rackam going as Noa comes. Ships passing in the night. He doesn't think either of them intended to, but nearly a month had passed since they last spoke. Noa is glad Rackam no longer changes as quickly as he used to. It means Noa isn't missing out on nearly as much when their paths don't cross.

Noa places a hand on the wall of the corridor they stand in, below the deck of the Grandcypher. "How do you think this ship feels about you?" Noa asks.

Rackam chuckles, producing a confused sort of noise. He raps his knuckles against the wallpaper covered wood. "That I'm careless and should buy more paint, probably." Noa couldn't miss the affection in his tone though, or the way he purposefully avoids Noa's eyes.

Noa corrects him. "This ship loves you." He runs his hand down the wall to rest his fingers on Rackam's hand. "You've given so much of your life to it. So much care, so much attention. So much love."

Rackam keeps his eyes away from Noa's. "Don't think it's been all that," he says, gruff.

This time it's Noa who chuckles. "But still, it appreciates you, and more than that. It would like you to be happy." Noa curls his fingers over Rackam's, slides them down, and away from the Grandcypher's wall. "It would like you to be a little less lonely."

"Hey, now wait a minute--"

Noa presses up and into Rackam's space, slides his lips against Rackam's, squeezes his hand. He's known Rackam a long time, but, while he doesn't believe he'll reject him, Noa's heart still pounds. He wasn't made for this kind of thing. His role is shipbuilding, and stretches to maintenance. He tries to tell himself that is what he's doing here. He's maintaining the Grandcypher's crew. He's ensuring that Rackam can be at his best, can service the Grandcypher with his everything. Noa tastes his surprise, and doesn't let up. They've come a long way together.

One moment, then another, ticks by, until Rackam breaks away.

"Uhh..." Rackam says. He inhales. It looks as if it takes effort. He exhales. He inhales. And, because he's a human, and humans are beautiful and flawed, he chokes on his own spit.

Noa breaks into laughter, wheezing through it nearly as breathless as Rackam who continues to cough and splutter. He rubs his back, and guides him into his room, settles him onto his bunk before making a short trip to fetch him a drink.

On his return, Rackam's breathing has evened, but Noa presses the pitcher into his hand nonetheless. He suspects that what he's going to do next will bring back Rackam's spasms.

Noa slides his hand up Rackam's thigh, slipping a finger into the buckles which hold his weaponry into position, and flicking them open as he goes. His lips press against the turn of his jaw. Noa shuts his eyes and listens to Rackam's breaths. Rackam tries to keep them measured, tries to pace them in a way that resembles normal, but there's a hitch and a stutter to them, which dissolves into a coughing fit as Noa reaches the fastening on his pants.

"You're really set on this, huh?" Rackam wheezes out.

"Only if you don't mind," Noa clarifies. He hasn't noticed anything to suggest Rackam _does_ mind, but he wants them to be on the same page. He'd like to know Rackam wants this, but he's not sure whether Rackam himself would know. From the Grandcypher, Noa understands that Rackam has become used to loneliness, but he let the captain in, he let Eugen and Rosetta and Lyria and Vryn and Io and every other member of the crew in. But he doesn't know that he will let Noa join them. He pulls back from Rackam's skin. "Do you mind?"

Rackam's lips find Noa's. He hoists Noa up, reverses their positions, and deposits Noa against the bed. "Don't mind if you don't," Rackam replies. He's a little out of breath, and there's still a hitch as he exhales, but his eyes are bright and kind. Noa's heart skips as he takes Rackam in. Rackam is a beautiful man.

They kiss for a while. Several whiles. An eternity of whiles. Noa's skin grows red where Rackam's stubble rubs against it. He considers what it would be like to have that stubble down lower, for Rackam to take him in his mouth. He arches into Rackam's touch, presses their bodies together, and worms his hand into Rackam's already loosened trousers. Rackam jerks his hips to meet Noa's hand. How much he's grown under Noa's touch is gratifying. He pushes Rackam's underclothes down enough to expose him to the air. Rackam uses the freedom to give Noa's hand intimate attention, thrusting into his grip. Noa thinks he's laughing about it, and Noa's heart warms at Rackam's happiness at the intimacy.

"I was thinking," Noa begins, Rackam continues his movements, and Noa accommodates him, wrapping his hand around Rackam, meeting his hips and drawing away with his thrusts, "that perhaps we could do this another way."

Rackam's hips stall. "What way were you thinking?" he asks.

Noa takes the halt in Rackam's movement as an opportunity to wriggle out of his outer layer, leaving his tights the only cloth between him and Rackam's skin, turning over so that he's on his knees. "My..." he pauses, rethinking how to phrase his idea. "I think this is more suitable than my hand," he says, bringing Rackam's hand to trail his fingers against Noa's inner thigh.

Rackam shows surprise, but replaces his hand with another part of himself, allowing Noa to squeeze his thighs around it. They practice their motions, Noa rocking back to meet Rackam's hips, Rackam learning which angles work best for pressing into the point where Noa's thighs join and he gasps from Rackam's ministrations as the fabric is rubs between Rackam's skin and his own.

Once they find their pace, Rackam guides Noa with his hand on his hip, and Noa curls his fingers over Rackam's, and draws them up to his mouth, where he tucks the gloved digits into his mouth.

Rackam stumbles through a handful of words. "Sh-shoot, let me--" he says, withdrawing his hand, despite Noa's gasp of protest, and pulls his hand out of his glove, before returning his fingers to Noa's mouth, replacing the taste of leather with the taste of Rackam's skin.

Noa sucks on his fingers as Rackam returns to his pace. Once or twice his teeth close on them too hard, and Rackam flinches, but it only seems to invigorate his efforts between Noa's legs. Before long, he's shuddering and has released himself against Noa's clothing with a most delightful sound, that pulls a similar one from Noa. Rackam winds down with a few last trailing motions a fragment of what they were before.

Then Rackam chuckles, wrapping an arm around Noa and picking him up like he weighs nothing, until they're pressed forehead to forehead with Rackam's lips smiling into his. He thinks that Rackam understands that the Grandcypher isn't the only one who loves him.


End file.
